sonicfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Casino Street Zone
Casino Street Zone – drugi poziom w Sonic the Hedgehog 4: Episode I, oraz trzeci akt w Sonic the Hedgehog 4: Episode Metal. Jest inspirowany poziomem Casino Night Zone z Sonic the Hedgehog 2. Opis Akt 1 - Nocny Dryf po Neonowym Mieście Akt 1 nosi nazwę Neon City Adrift in the Night. Podążając tropem Doktora Eggmana, Sonic dociera do wielkiego kasyna w nocnym mieście. Akt ten składa się z dróg wyłożonych czerwonym dywanem, oraz biegnących w górę, a następnie w dół przejść w trakcie litery u. ''Pojawiają się tutaj automaty do gier, w których gracz może wygrać (lub stracić) pierścienie. Co jakiś czas zdarzają się zagłębienia, w których umieszczone są wielkie automaty do grania. Gracz może w nich obsługiwać płetwy, czyli zielono-białe mechanizmy odbijające od siebie postać. Oprócz tego jest również dużo zderzaków, ścian zderzaków i korytarzy ze zderzakami. Jeśli w pobliżu znajduje się maszyna losująca, to nad nią będzie położony metalowy kosz, do którego gracz musi wskoczyć. Maszyna zacznie wtedy losować jeden z symboli a następnie przyzna, lub odbierze, pierścienie postaci, zależnie od wylosowanych symboli. W wewnętrznych korytarzach znajdują się często beczki, które poruszają się w prawo i lewo, albo w górę i w dół. Mogą przygnieść gracza, ale również pomóc mu we wspinaczce. Rzadziej spotyka się tu sprężyny do pinballa, który gracz może wybić się w górę. Akt 2 - Karciana Droga Akt 2 nosi nazwę ''Road of Cards ''w wersji na konsole/PC, a w wersji mobilnej ''100,000 Point Challenge. Akt 2 posiada to samo otoczenie co pierwszy. Pojawiają się tutaj jednak unikalne elementy w postaci kart, których nie można spotkać nigdzie indziej. Karty zastępują tutaj automaty do gier. W nielicznych zagłębieniach i na drodze gracza będą znajdowały się stojaki na karty. Postać może normalnie obok nich przebiec, co sprawi że zaczną się obracać i ujawnią swój symbol. Zależnie od tego jaki symbol został wylosowany, gracz może otrzymać pierścieni (symbol Sonica lub pierścienia) lub nie otrzymać nic (symbol Eggmana) ale nie utracić. Ruchome platformy również mają postać kart. Ustawione są poziomo w taki sposób, aby gracz mógł na nich stanąć. Co jakiś czas zmieniają swoje ułożenie na pionowe i zrzucają postać w dół, lub nie pozwalają na sobie stanąć. Czasami zdarzają się również talie kart. Gracz musi wskoczyć na nie Homing Attackiem trzy razy. Gracz automatycznie wskoczy na karty, które będą lecieć w powietrzu i przetransportują postać Akt 3 - Kulminacja Kasyna Akt 3 nosi nazwę Casino Climax. Pomimo swojej nazwy, nie pojawiają się tutaj automaty do grania i inne obiekty z poprzedniego aktu. Za to częściej spotyka się ruchome beczki i zderzaki. Nowe są tutaj niebieskie armaty, do których może wskoczyć gracz. Można potem ustawić kierunek działa i wystrzelić się z niego. Boss - Impreza Dr Eggmana Bossem poziomu jest maszyna Eggmana z chwytakiem, znana z Casino Night Zone z Sonic the Hedgehog 2. Sonic the Hedgehog 4: Episode Metal Akt 3 - Elektryczna Droga Metal Sonic kontynuuje swój pościg za niebieskim jeżem Soniciem. Casino Street składa się tu tylko z jednego aktu, nazywającego się Electric Road, który jest przerobioną wersją pierwszego aktu dla Sonica - Nocny Dryf po Neonowym Mieście. Jest tutaj jednak więcej przeciwników i przeszkód. Muzyka }} Ciekawostki * W wersji na PC, jeśli gracz wejdzie do maszyny losującej jako Super Sonic, zawsze wylosuje mu się Jackpot. Casino Street i Lost Labirynth Zone są jedynymi poziomami w Sonic the Hedgehog 4: Episode I, w których akt 2 w wersji mobilnej różni się od aktu 2 z wersji na konsole/PC. * Jest to jedyny poziom w Epizodzie Metal, który nie wnosi nic do fabuły. * Muzyka z aktu pierwszego przypomina muzykę z poziomu Spring Stadium Zone z gry Sonic 3D Blast. * Akt 2 w wersji mobilnej jest inny. W akcie 2 w wersji mobilnej trzeba osiągnąć 100.000 punktów by zakończyć poziom (stąd jego nazwa, 100,000 Point Challenge). Gracz ląduje w małym pokoju z automatem do gier i zderzakami, a jego celem jest zdobycie wspomnianej liczby punktów. Po uczynieniu tego, wyjście z pokoju otworzy się i gracz będzie mógł ukończyć poziom. Kategoria:Poziomy w Sonic the Hedgehog 4: Episode I Kategoria:Tematyka parku rozrywki